1. Technical Field
At least some example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate generally to semiconductor test system and operation method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices may be divided into volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices. The non-volatile memory device may maintain the stored data when power is off. A non-volatile memory device may include an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM). A memory cell may include floating gate transistor. The memory cell may store data by controlling threshold voltage of the floating gate transistor.
The non-volatile memory device may store information data such as trimming information controlling a level of direct current voltage or repair information of defect cell. The information data for operation of the non-volatile memory is programmed in a test operation. However, when a size of the memory in the test device is smaller than a size of information data to store, there may be a problem programming the information data.